


Blues Of The Past

by Humanoidkitty



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dark Past, Past Lives, Past Violence, Sad Catra (She-Ra), Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanoidkitty/pseuds/Humanoidkitty
Summary: Adora, Glimmer, and Catra all have a flashback of the past. Catra, still not recovered from all the trauma keeps getting nightmares about it.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	Blues Of The Past

— ꒰‧⁺ ⌨︎ Past blues ˀ ☁️ *ೃ༄

  
───✱*.｡:｡✱*.:｡✧*.｡✰*.:｡✧*.｡:｡*.｡✱ ───  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩ ° ┊ ˚ . ┊ ┊  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ .✫ ° ┊ ⊹ ┊ ┊  
┊ ✫. ┊ ☪︎⋆ ° ┊ .✫ ┊  
┊ ⊹ ˚ ┊ ☪︎ ⋆ ┊  
☪︎ ⋆.  
┊. ˚ ˒

Glimmer and Catra were roaming around the dull,

clear hallways of Horde Prime's ship. "Come." Catra

had told Glimmer earlier as she busted the girl out of

her prison cell. Glimmer didn't exactly know what the

girl was doing, had she finally come through to her?

Her thoughts were immediately silenced once they

heard footsteps. They tried to run, but they were

cornered by Horde Prime's clones. "What are you

doing here, little sister?" Horde Prime spoke through

one of his clones, thoroughly possessing them as his

cold, but deceiving voice came out of their body. The

memory flashed before Glimmer's eyes. She had

never expected Catra to change once she saw the

cold, intense glare coming from her eyes during the

war. How her eyes would always dilate whenever

Adora was in danger. Her lover. How she almost

destroyed the world. Her home. Her mother.

┆ ┆ ┆ ┆⋆  
┆ ┆ ┆જ ✾  
┆ ° ♡ • ➵ ✩ ◛ °  
┆彡  
❀ 〰.

Adora watched the sleeping feline beside her,

observing how peaceful she looked. She can't

believe how much everything has changed, how

everything stressful from the past has finally washed

away. She listened to the vibrating, yet soothing purr

eliciting from Catra's body, feeling all her anxiety and

worries rush away. How strange that somebody so

dear to her can easily push all her worries aside so

effortlessly. She's proud of the feline and how much

she's changed through the past few weeks. She had

given up on the feline by the time she almost

destroyed Etheria. Their home. She saw the

desperate rage in her eyes, the coldness buried

beneath them. That's when she truly decided Catra

was too stubborn to change. She truly was surprised

to hear Catra sending a call from Horde Prime's

vessel. How she helped Glimmer escape and was

completely selfless was a shock to everyone. She

had thought the feline was completely gone, but that

is when she grew some hope for her long lost friend.

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊.⋆˚  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✧  
┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚➶ ｡˚ ☁︎  
┊ ┊ ┊ ☁︎  
┊ ┊ ☪︎.  
┊ ✱  
✧ ⋆

Adora had been dealing with Catra's nightmares

for these past few weeks. Poor Catra, always jolting

up from her sleep. Catra knows she hasn't recovered

from the trauma. She hates sleeping, all the images

from the past keep flushing their way through her

head. Always getting reasons to truly despise herself,

she was lost in her thoughts to where she hadn't

realized she was crying. Adora gave her an

empathetic look before hugging the feline close to

comfort her. "It's okay, Catra," She softly reassured

as she rubbed soothing circles onto the feline's

back. She immediately felt Catra latch onto her

anxiously. "It'll all be okay, I promise," Adora spoke

gently to her in the darkroom.

°:. *₊ . ☆ ° . *₊ ☆ ✮ ° . ☆ *₊

☆°:. *₊ ° . ☆ ✮ °:. *₊ ° . ° .•. . • ☆ .

° .• ✮ °:. *₊ . ☆ ° . °:. *₊ . ☆ ° . *₊

☆ ✮ ° . ☆ *₊ ☆°:. *₊ ° . ☆ ✮ °:.

*₊ ° . ° .•. . • ☆ . ° .• ✮ °:. *₊ . ☆ ° .


End file.
